


A pearl for a present

by TheRedDownload



Category: TFP, Transformers
Genre: M/M, Megatrnus is a amathyst, Steven Universe AU, maybe smut, starscream is a purple pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedDownload/pseuds/TheRedDownload
Summary: Starscream was given to Megatronus as a present from his friend Orion pax and from the higher up power ( diamonds).





	A pearl for a present

**Author's Note:**

> Starscream didn’t like Megatronus. Well at first anyways

I was tranned in the highest pearl you could get special since my gems clolour was so dark and yet so rare. Orion pax a good friend of the diamonds decide to give a present to a gladiator for winning lots of times in battle. He was an amathyst which was suppressing to me at first since those types of gems were just foot soldiers. The present was no normal present. He would receive a Pearl because of his good work. This pearl tho was me! Right I am so lucky I hear you cry. When I first met this brute Orion was taking me to him which may I say wasn’t at least exciting. I been tranned for nearly one-hundred years and this is the thanks I get! I would thought the diamonds would have more taste in gems.Orion pax knocked on a big metal door. The house was huge!’I can’t clean all of this up!” I thought to myself tempted to transforme and take flight away from this planet. The door opened and somewhat of a handsome mech opens the door.


End file.
